


Dirty Little Secret

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and the farmer are listening to music in his room and a song by the All American Rejects plays, can Sam relate? They decide to make a game out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got inspired because I was listening to 'Dirty Little Secrets' by 'The All American Rejects' and remembered Sam telling the farmer a secret so yay! Fanfiction!

                It had been another fall day, and like on most days, the farmer was hanging out with Sam in his room after work. They’d been close friends for a while now, and this became sort of a weekly thing. It had become Sam’s favourite time of the week, because this is when he could get the farmer all to himself. They had been talking and listening to music when ‘Dirty Little Secret’ came on.

“Ooh I love this song!” the farmer said and Sam turned it up, and they started singing along, giggling at ‘the way she feels inside’

“Oh real mature,” but Sam couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re just jealous because I’m hilarious!” to which they both started laughing.

                Soon after, the song ended and they began chatting again. “So,” Sam started, “Do you have any dirty secrets?” he teased, “If I did I’d never tell you,” the farmer snorted, “Aw come on!” Sam whined, “You can’t say something like that and _not_ tell me!” “They wouldn’t be secrets anymore if I told you! What about you? I’m sure there are a ton of things you haven’t told me, so quit whining” They were right, there were a lot of things he’s never told the farmer, mostly because he was too worried and embarrassed about how they’d react, but he wasn’t willing to drop it at that.

                “How ‘bout we make it a game?” Sam said, “Two truths and a lie, since we practically know everything about each other, all we’ll be able to share are secrets.” The farmer groaned, “No, I don’t plan on telling you about my secret obsessions.” “Come on!” Sam exclaimed, “I’ll be doing it too!” “Sam, what could you possible tell me that I don’t already know?”

 _You’d be surprised,_ Sam grinned, “Come on! I promise you won’t be disappointed.” Finally, the farmer agreed and Sam convinced them to go first.

                “Here goes,” the farmer started, “I’ve always wanted to be a stand-up comedian, I’ve never been to one of those loud parties, or I write a lot of fanfiction that I’ve never shared” Sam gave his answer and they went on like that for a while until it was Sam’s turn again. _Wow, who knew we had so many secrets?_ The farmer looked at him expectantly, _Oh crap,_ he thought, _I’m all out!_ Finally he decided to just make something up, because he was sure the farmer wouldn’t let him off the hook since they went more times than he did. Finally the farmer made their choice, and Sam bashfully admitted that none of them were true, saying that he had to come up with something when he ran out.

                The farmer hit him and glared, “That’s not fair! You have to tell me a real secret! You have to tell me two now!” they were looking very closely at Sam and it was getting intense, Sam began to blush, “Uh-uh no way, never mind! I don’t want to play anymore!”

                “Be fair Sam, I did it!” Sam’s heart was pounding, he couldn’t think of any proper secrets to tell other than how he felt, and he didn’t want to lie anymore, finally he decided to say it, all red-faced Sam blurted out, “My name’s actually short for Samson” The farmer’s jaw dropped and Sam immediately covered his mouth with his hands. The farmer burst out laughing and saying Samson in between giggles. _Oh great_ , Sam thought, _they’ll never let me live this down._ “Alright, alright,” Sam finally said, blushing, “not a lot of people know about it, so keep it on mute.”

                They just relaxed after that, and Sam was happy that he didn’t blurt out his feelings for the farmer. Suddenly, the farmer sat up, “Hey, you still owe me another secret!” _Oh no._


End file.
